


Sweet Divine

by Kirsten_Xamantha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten_Xamantha/pseuds/Kirsten_Xamantha
Summary: Kuroo meets a mysterious man in a secluded temple named Tsukishima. Completely gorgeous and graceful, Kuroo is absolutely smitted despite only knowing his name.Tsukishima Kei, the god of solitude and the night, stumbles upon a stray human in his temple, obviously lost. He catches his interest and lets him in to his most sacred space and he doesn't even understand why.





	1. There I Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I absolutely love the pairing of Kuroo and Tsukki so I decided to give it a shot. I don't frequently update because school is never my bestfriend and my teachers are not exactly that lenient too.
> 
> Seriously though, I want a break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto travels to South Alvaris to go on one last adventure before they were to deal with harsh reality (as stated by Kuroo) or, in other words, their last year in university.
> 
> But then Kuroo strays from his friends and wanders into an abandoned road into a secluded prairie where he stays for the night.
> 
> But he isn't alone. At all.
> 
> ========  
> *South Alvaris is a tropical country that is filled with prairies, beaches, parks and the like that exists in Imagination Continent.
> 
> (Or in other words, my own place. Lol. Hope you don't mind though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a lot of grammatical mistakes so I ask for your pardon in advance. Cause, seriously, I'm only human.
> 
> A HUMAN WHO IS STUPIDLY IN LOVE WITH ALL HAIKYUU CHARACTERS!!!
> 
> AAAHH MY bABIES. T^T

"Kuroo, let's go." Kenma stated for the umpteenth time, foot impatiently tapping the ground as he stared at his bestfriend, who was stupidly, comparing one photo of the same tree to another.

 

"Sshhhh Kenma." Kuroo turned to him as he shot a grin at his bestfriend. "The beauty of this place should never be taken for granted." He stated. "So, let me take all the pictures that I can!!!!"

 

"Bro!!" Bokuto called from a distance, waving his hands energetically. "I found something cool!" He impatiently gestures.

 

"Good job Bo!! Let me see!" And Kuroo sprints away from Kenma and towards the former Volleyball Captain of Fukurodani Academy 2 years ago.

 

Kenma sighed as he plopped beside Akaashi on one of the benches in the park they were in. He settled the large,heavy backpack by his feet before pulling out his beloved psp to distract himself.

 

Akaashi sighed beside him. "Are you alright, Kenma?" He asked, while sipping his strawberry shake he bought a while ago.

 

Kenma eyed the drink before looking back at his psp. "Barely. And it's too hot in here." He grumbled.

 

Akaashi chuckled humorously. "Let's just give them a chance Kenma. This is their last chance to enjoy before they are plunged into cruel reality." He stated, a fond smile on his usually stoic face.

 

"Yeah, but I did not expect to travel all the way here, in South Alvaris. Who even decided the place anyway?" Kenma whined.

 

"Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san both."

 

"Why did they even drag us anyway? We're still entering our 2nd year of college." Kenma huffed.

 

Being together with Akaashi for years, including highschool made him comfortable around the boy and Kenma saw no reason to be shy or hold back. Since Akaashi wasn't the type to judge. And living in the same apartment helps actually.

 

"Wish I knew the answer to that question."

 

"KENMA! AKAASHI! HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto called, as Kuroo and he went near the two.

 

"Bokuto-san, are you done?" Akaashi asked. Although stoically, but it was obvious he was hoping that Bokuto would say yes.

 

"As much as I hate it, but yeah! We're done here." Hearing this made Kenma immediately jump from where he was sitting and quickly picking his backpack up.

 

Kuroo saw this and laughed (his strangled hyena kind of laugh). "Woah Kenma, I've never seen you this eager for years. Last time I saw you was when you first met Shrimpy." He teased which made Kenma roll his eyes.

 

"Shouyou is a different matter and you know that." Kenma muttered.

 

"Hey you two." Akaashi's soft voice called out, catching the attention of the two. He and Bokuto were already far but near enough to be heard still. "Let's go."

 

Kenma glared up at Kuroo which the latter responded with a teasing grin before catching up to Akaashi and his boyfriend.

 

\-----------

 

Kuroo frowned as the bus started to go back to the city. He was going to miss the natural environment and weather of South Alvaris so very much. It was a good thing he and Bokuto chose the right place. 

 

The park they went to was far from the city and deeper into the jungle. It was completely safe and a famous tourist spot in the area. It was tantalizing. They spent a long time in the park that they had to take the last bus to the city.

 

The bus came to an abrupt stop and everyone leaned forward in their seats at the sudden movement.

 

"Why did we stop? Is there something wrong?" One of the passengers asked the driver.

 

"The tire's flat. And the engine's busted. I don't think we would be able to travel again by tomorrow." The driver responded and this made the passengers burst into chaos.

 

"Say what now?" Kenma muttered beside him, an unhappy look on his face. Akaashi, who was sitting in front of them turned to them.

 

"I don't believe it either." He said with disbelief, shaking his head. "What luck we have today, right Kenma?"

 

Kenma nodded in agreement. "First we get to bother with two noisy idiots and now this? I'm starting to think if I really deserve this, Akaashi."

 

"KENMA!!"

 

"AKAASHI!!"

 

The two older boys looked at them, hurt. Akaashi and Kenma snickered. They don't regret saying it at all.

 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma and narrowed his eyes at Akaashi. "Kitten, you should stop hanging around Akaashi from now on. His sarcasm and wittyness is starting to get to you!!" He exclaimed loudly.

 

Kenma squirmed under his grip and the smaller boy had to poke his ticklish spot to get out of his hug.

 

"Kuroo, stop. People are staring at us." Kenma sinked further into his chair, away from the glares of the people around them.

 

It turns out, the driver was briefing the passengers of what they are to do at this time and Kuroo was being loud enough to disturb the driver. He was glaring at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo gave them a sheepish smile. "I apologize. Please continue."

 

Everyone looked away from him. "So, as I was saying before I was  _rudely_ interrupted, we prepared a few tents at the back of this bus and we were lucky enough to have stopped by a clearing but unlucky enough to stop at a place without signal. I sent my assistant to the city and by the pace he's walking, he should take a day to reach the city."

Kuroo glanced at his watch. It was still 4:00 in the afternoon. He grinned. He wasn't exactly that upset they were stuck. In fact, he thought of it as an oppurtunity to explore more.

 

The bus has broken down in the middle of a forest with a small clearing. There were no houses nearby and Kuroo understood that they were in the middle of a forest.

 

"As for the tents, we will only provide for every group of 4. To those who came here alone, or came here as a couple, please share with a fellow couple. Don't worry, the tents are large enough." The bus driver said as he went down the bus to the compartment.

 

"I'LL GET OURS!" Bokuto jumped from his seat and followed the bus driver.

 

Akaashi muttered something Kuroo couldn't understand before following his boyfriend down the bus, bringing their stuff.

 

Kenma stood too, and this was Kuroo's signal to start moving. They picked up their belongings and followed Akaashi down the bus, slowly shifting as the other passengers moved too.

 

By the time the both of them were out. Akaashi and Bokuto were already settled by the tent, with Bokuto's arms waving at the both of them.

 

"Nice spot bro." Kuroo commented as soon as they reached the tent. He threw his backpack by the tent while Kenma settled beside Akaashi, psp in hand.

 

"Of course! Keiji chose it!" Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Kuroo held in the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Like, there was no reason to do that right?

 

Not that Kuroo was jealous or anything but he just wished that Bokuto knows when or where to do those things.

 

The spot Bokuto chose was beneath an apple tree. They were the farthest from the group but when seen from someone else, it still seems they were still part of the same group.

 

Kuroo stood up and walked behind the tent and into the forest.

 

"Kuroo, where are you going?" Kenma called out. "Call of nature!" Kuroo called back. Not stopping.

 

"Come back quickly!" That was what Kenma last said to him before he went further into the forest.

 

\---------

Kuroo ventured deeper into the forest, completely mesmerized by the things he saw. He went deeper and deeper until he came across a cracked and desolated road.

 

On the other side of the road was a prairie.

In the midst of the prairie was a temple.

 

Kuroo found this extremely unusual, but this doesn't stop the bed head from climbing over the wooden fence that served as the boundary between the desolated road and the said prairie.

 

The instant his feet touched the ground. He felt some sort of connection. He felt safe. He felt the entire place was magical and sacred. Kuroo hesitated. He wasn't sure if he would go back to the main road or go on.

 

The sun was slowly hiding itself, from the people and from the world. Not to mention, the slow yet rhythmic drops of rain on the horizon. _Screw this._ Kuroo gritted his teeth before running across the wide field and into the temple premises.

 

The rain drops faster as Kuroo sprinted until he reached the temple's first roof. He sighed in relief as he ruffled his slightly wet bed head. Turning to the main doors, he stared.

 

The beauty which enchanted him to climb the fence in the first place was still there, as if unaffected by the drizzle. In fact, it seemed like the rain has accénted the place, making it more grand and holy.

 

Placing his hands on the door, he hesitated. Was it alright to enter? He wasn't even a local and he wasn't even sure if he was allowed in the prairie in the first place. But he was terribly lost and wanted to atleast make himself dry.

 

"Is there something you need?"

 

Kuroo froze in place before turning his head at the owner of the voice so quickly, he was surprised he even didn't get a whiplash. No, that didn't matter right now. No, because standing in front of him was the most beautliful man he has ever seen.

 

Golden eyes warily stared at him, as his blonde, messy (but surprisingly not wet) hair was sitting on top of his head. Kuroo knew he should respond but he could not stop himself from traveling his eyes down the stranger's clothing. He was wearing traditional clothing, one that Kuroo has never seen and noticebly was taller than Kuroo himself. It made him look rich and sophisticated, yet at the same time, soothing and simple.

 

He looked like he belonged to the temple. So imperfectly perfect.

 

Kuroo blinked when the man shifted uncomfortably under his stare in a more demanding postion, a hand on his hip. Kuroo wanted to slap himself there and then.

 

"A-ah. Are you the caretaker of this temple? I kinda just wanted to dry myself from this rain. Sorry." Kuroo told the man sheepishly as he scratched his head.

 

The man blinked before clearing his throat. "Oh. If that is the case then you are welcome to stay for a bit." He said as he stood closer to Kuroo and opening the door for him. Even the way he walks was filled with grace that you can't normally see on common people. It was a different kind of grace. A grace not even rich people have.

 

Kuroo's breath hitched as the man neared him. He calmed himself down as the man looked at him in confusion and Kuroo innocently shrugged in response.

 

(At that point, Kuroo was actually considering jumping down a cliff cause hey, how bad could that be?)

 

"I'm Tsukishima." Said the stranger as he handed Kuroo a towel which he absolutely doesn't know where it came from. Kuroo bowed. "I am Kuroo Tetsurou. It's nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san!" He grinned and accepted the towel.

 

The man---- Tsukishima---- rolled his eyes before turning his back on him. Interest piqued, Kuroo silently followed him as they went deeper into the temple.

 

(Not before taking his shoes off and wearing the slippers the temple provided for guests.)

 

The temple, as Kuroo failed to describe in the first place, was not made of ruin or stone. Instead, it was wooden and shiny, yet was not younger than a century. Marveling at the illustrous paintings that decorated the hallways, Kuroo barely lost Tsukishima in the process.

 

Tsukishima continued walking, not even bothering to stop and check whether Kuroo was still following him or not. But then Kuroo figured that he didn't need to, as the wood creaked beneath them at every step they took.

"So..." Kuroo trailed, trying to strike a conversation. "How long have you been this temple's caretaker?" He questioned. Tsukishima looked back at him and sighed. "I am afraid you are mistaken, Kuroo-san. I am not this temple's caretaker." He simply said and continued walking.

 

Kuroo didn't know why, but he felt his stomach do a backflip as Tsikishima's soft yet alluring voice said his name. He was absolutely smitten, despite just knowing the blonde a few minutes ago.

 

"So, what are you doing here, Tsukishima-san?"

 

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks which made Kuroo halt too. Golden orbs stared at him and Kuroo felt something holy and divine. He doesn't understand it.

 

"I live here, Kuroo-san."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize in advance.
> 
> DON'T KILL meeeee.


	2. Rebellious for a Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima hates politics with a burning passion. But with he and his bestfriend holding a high position, he should just go along right?
> 
> That would've been easy if the other higher-ups doesn't piss him off.
> 
> And he has the nastiest mouth when he is pissed off. Not that the elders approve of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm so happy!!! BTS finally made their comeback! I can finally die in peace!! Lmao just kidding, I can't die yet, I still have a story to write.
> 
> Tsukki, despite being a god, is still salty though. And rebellious.
> 
> Though I know you all like that.  
> *wink wonk*

"Shimizu-san."

 

The goddess of Love and Beauty turned to him, a small smile on her face. With her usual grace, she took small steps toward him.

 

"What is it, Tsukishima-kun?"

 

He frowned. Adjusting the papers in his hands. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, waving the papers around.

 

Shimizu laughed while shushing him. They would really get in trouble if the elders saw him waving around precious documents like scraps of useless paper.

 

"Hey, I know you hate politics, even  _I_ do but we have no choice but to go through it." Shimizu told him, which made Tsukishima roll his eyes.

 

"Actually Shimizu-san, I don't know what I hate even more. Hypocrisy of a bunch of old men or politics." The moon god smirked which earned him a small knock on his head by the woman.

 

"You better get inside now. Ya-chan and Yamaguchi-kun are waiting inside." Shimizu ushered him into the giant oak doors just steps behind them.

 

Tsukishima made a face and made sure Shimizu saw it (which made the goddess snort ungracefully) before entering the oak doors.

 

There, he made sure to keep a bored face, as he looked around the room he was  _so_ tired of, after entering and exiting the same room for the last century.

 

Everything was exactly the same as he remembered and Tsukishima actually wondered if they ever thought of renovating. But then, he thought, the elders were not that open with change and believes in stability over versatility.

 

The room he was currently in was called  **The Judgement Room** which he thought was the lamest possible thing he could ever fathom.

 

The said Judgement Room was where the 16 elders of ode were seated, on high places staring him down as if they know every single bit of him-----which they do-----not that Tsukishima minded.

 

Wooden pillars with small vines wrapping around them surrounded the place. The sun shining through the glassless windows made the place grander. The other gods sat at a lower place than the 16 elders, ones who held enough power to alter judgements of elders. Ones who were given wisdom and control.

 

Tsukishima was usually one of them but for some reason, today, he was the one being judged, in the same spot where minor and declining gods usually stand all the time.

 

Again, he didn't care.

 

He was confident enough that the reason why he was down there was not because his followers declined, or he was about to be demoted, but because of something else.

 

Tsukishima would rather not mention it.

 

"I suppose you know why you're here, Tsukishima Kei, god of solitude and the night?" Boomed the hostile voice of the head elder, Kuniharu.

 

Tsukishima scratched his head and tried to smile as sheepishly as he could. It was all fake though, by doing this, he could actually refrain himself from strangling the annoying elder in front---- no, above---- him.

 

"No, not really, why am I here again?" He innocently asked and suppressed a smirk when he saw the angry look on the elder's face.

 

"Haven't you read the documents I sent you the day before?" Kuniharu responded calmly, attempting to maintain his professionalism.

 

Tsukishima brightened and waved the stupid papers he tucked into his belt awhile ago in the air. "Oh these? I'm sorry, these doesn't actually  _look_ something important." He smoothly said, with an apologetic look on his face.

 

An amused laugh ringed through the air and everyone turned to see Oikawa Tooru, the god of passion and manipulation laughing in his seat. Kuniharu scowled at him and Oikawa responded with his usual peace sign before turning his attention back to the moon god, a smirk dancing on his lips.

 

Tsukishima refrained from rolling his eyes. The god was probably amused becuase Tsukishima got this kind of attitude from him in the first place.

 

Perks (or cons??) of being under Oikawa's supervision when he just started out as a god.

 

Actually, Tsukishima read the said documents, and even showed it to Oikawa which they both just laughed at.

 

It was actually the list of gods that Tsukishima pissed off for the past month. All sorts of complaints about him in one document.

 

"Tsukishima, you may have a high position in the council but this doesn't mean you could do whatever you want." Kuniharu spoke.

 

 _"You know what, before you speak some tear-jerking words like those, you should probably reflect your actions for the past month too."_ Tsukishima grumbled, soft enough for no one to hear, well, except for one.

 

One of the elders seated beside Kuniharu snorted before whispering what Tsukishima just said. He was Gin, the god of noise. Of course he could hear Tsukishima.

 

Well, Tsukishima anticipated that anyway.

 

Kuniharu, with barely concealed rage, stood up from his seat and pointed at Tsukishima. "This is too much Tsukishima!" Grabbing a mallet beneath his sleeve, Kuniharu slammed the mallet on the circular space with a magic circle, trapping Tsukishima in where he was standing.

 

Tsukishima, still calm as fuck, placed a hand on a barrier and stared up at Kuniharu with the most unimpressed look on his face.

  
How many times has it been now?

  
He couldn't keep count. Well, not anymore. Well, this wasn't the first time. Tsukishima has been known as a troublemaker in the gods' realm but he is also known by his intelligence.

  
His intelligence and networking skills has been on par with Oikawa Tooru, the most cunning god in the realm, being the god of manipulation.

  
A talent. One that no elder can easily throw away. Not to mention the million followers from South Alvaris alone. It is because of his influence and power that Tsukishima isn't going to play into the council's hands.

  
"Tsukishima Kei, I hereby bestow you a punishment." Kuniharu boomed and the whole room burst into whispers. Some whispered that Tsukishima was being too arrogant, or how many times has it been now.

  
Kuniharu slammed his palm down on the wooden table in front of him and the whole room turned silent. "I hereby declare that you will be suspended for 2 months."

  
"Objection!" Three hands immediately shot up, voices loud. Tsukishima saw Oikawa, Yamaguchi and Hitoka raise their hands staring at the head elder.

  
Kuniharu scowled. There was a rule, that every god who is given the blessing to be an audience has the right to object. Especially when more than one god objects to a decision.

  
"Objection!" Three more hands followed suit. These belonged to Hinata, Sugawara and Iwaizumi. At this Tsukishima secretely smirked.

  
"What do you suggest we do?" Asked Kuniharu, as he eyed his fellow council member, an elder too yet the youngest among all of them, Tsukishima Akiteru. Kei's older brother. The god of Courage and perseverance.

  
Kuniharu knew that he couldn't defy a fellow council member, so if Oikawa and the rest hadn't objected, he himself probably would've objected himself.

  
"Lessen the punishment. Make it 1 week." Akiteru calmly said, looking at Kei with a small smile on his face. Tsukishima made a face at him.

  
Kuniharu sighed and once again tapped the circular space and the barrier disappeared. "There you go Tsukishima Kei. Your punishment starts today."

Tsukishima made a face before exiting the Judgement Room.

  
Outside, there he saw Oikawa with a big smirk on his face. Tsukishima rolled his eyes before walking past his senior. Oikawa pouted before following Tsukishima.

  
"Rude, Kei-chan!" He whined. "Don't forget that I saved your sorry ass!" He said which made Tsukishima look at him. "No you didn't. My brother did." He simply said.

  
"I still helped! Now what has been on my Junior's mind, messing with so many gods for the past month." Oikawa asked which made Tsukishima stop.

  
Oikawa was surprised to see the serious look on his eye. Stepping closer, Tsukishima whispered. "If you really want to know, come to my wing later." He stated and walked away, leaving Oikawa standing in the middle of the hallway.

  
"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi, the god of the Forest, yelled as he neared his bestfriend, who turned a corner. Oikawa pouted as he watched the two walk out of sight as a hand tapped his shoulder.

  
(The look on Tsukishima's face was priceless, as Yamaguchi continued to pester him, and Oikawa found this extremely amusing)

  
Oikawa turned, and saw his own bestfriend---- and not to mention his boyfriend, staring at him. Iwaizumi Hajime, the god of Strength.

"Is there something wrong, Tooru?"

Oikawa shook his head, a bright smile on his face. This was fake, and Oikawa was sure that Iwaizumi knew, and said, "Oh it's nothing, Iwa-chan." Before looking at where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima was standing moments before.

  
=======

  
After an exhausting talk with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was finally back in his quarters, sitting on his bed. Tsukishima reminded himself to watch over Yamaguchi and make sure he spends less time with the energetic Sun god.

  
Seriously, Yamaguchi and Hinata were so bright and Tsukishima isn't even sure if this was because of his girlfriend, Yachi, or his friend. Maybe it was both.

  
A knock was heard at the door and Tsukishima lazily plopped face first into his pillow before letting out a muffled, "Come in." He didn't really care. He already knew who was at the door. He anticipated this.

 

 

"Hey Kei." Akiteru greeted as he entered his brother's room. Tsukishima looked up and sat properly, waiting for his brother's words of wisdom.

 

 

"I'm not here to ask you why." Akiteru began, noticing the unimpressed look on his younger brother's face.

 

"Then what are you here for?"

 

"Nothing. To see you off." Akiteru grinned, making Kei roll his eyes. He stood and started pushing Akiteru out the room. "I don't need you to see me off! Now shoo!"

 

Akiteru pouted, but decided to listen. Both of them knew how stubborn the other can be but it was always Kei who proved to be a whole lot more.

 

"Fine. Good luck Kei."

 

And there Akiteru went. A few moments later, the door opened once again and there stood Oikawa with a bright smile on his face, quickly skipping inside the room and sat on Tsukishima's bed.

 

Kei didn't really mind. He was used to the older god being like this. Even back when he just started out as a god.

 

"So Kei-chan, ready to be sent to the human realm?" Oikawa asked, a smirk evident on his face. Tsukishima made a face at him and this made Oikawa laugh.

 

Whenever a god is suspended, they are sent to their temples in the human world, completely devoid of magic, except basic ones, and would help out in the temple. Tsukishima didn't really mind. His followers always stayed a distance from his temple. And even if he wasn't suspended, he liked going to the human realm and staying in his temple, enjoying the solitude. 

 

The punishment was actually just a vacation.

 

"Oikawa, I suspect that there is a traitor among us." Kei whispered, straight to the point. But before doing so, he placed a blanket of silence on the walls of his room, and the spell could only be broken once Kei sets it so.

 

Oikawa sat and looked at Kei straight in the eye. "What do you mean, Kei-chan?" Oikawa asked, serious. Although both were known as intelligent, there was never rivalry between the two. And they liked helping each other anyway.

 

"I suspect a god is scheming with a human, but I still don't know who." Kei's brows furrowed, frustrated.

 

"Don't worry, Kei-chan. While you're away, I'll make sure to watch the other gods for you. I assume those you've pestered are your suspects?"

 

Kei nodded. "Yes, but not all of them." He muttered. Oikawa nodded and patted Kei in the shoulder. "Let's go, before Kuniharu grows wrinkles all over his face." Oikawa snickered.

 

"You really are a crappy guy."

 

"Hey! Stop imitating Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined. "And I don't want to hear that from you!"

 

Kei merely shrugged, a small smile on his face.

 

 

======

 

When Kei and Oikawa arrived at the departing room, Kuniharu was already there impatiently waiting with Yamaguchi, Yachi, Iwaizumi, Shimizu, Sugawara and Akiteru.

 

Kei and Oikawa separated ways as Oikawa joned the crowd and stood beside his boyfriend as Kei continued walking and stopped in front of Kuniharu.

 

Grabbing his wooden mallet beneath his sleeve, Kuniharu muttered an incantation before tapping Kei's left wrist, sealing half of his powers.

 

A tiny golden lock tatoo appeared on the spot where the mallet was tapped. Kei looked at the crowd one last time and nodded.

 

The entire crowd smiled back at him, with Oikawa waving at him, mocking him, before Iwaizumi slapped his hand. Oikawa whimpered, and looked at Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan!"

 

(Kei was extremely amused of course. But he can't laugh. Since Kuniharu was there.)

 

Kei slowly descended the small pool in the middle of the room and used his magic to teleport himself to premises of his temple.

 

When he arrived, it was raining, and he was surprised to see a silhoutte of a man at the front doors of his temple.

 

Kei  briefly wondered if he was about to curse someone or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao. Tsukki is a salty rebel and Oikawa is one of his bestfriends.
> 
> If this was haikyuu, I would've shivered at the thought that the dinosaur lover and alien lover were friends.
> 
> Imagine the horror.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes though.


	3. Finding Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Kuroo is basically Kenma and Bokuto frantically searching and worrying about Kuroo while Akaashi is desperately trying to calm the two down while Kuroo is enjoying his sweet time with a certain god.
> 
> Meanwhile, a certain god of manipulation is bored back at the god's realm now that his junior is facing a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the positive reviews and reactions! It makes me happy!!! (T_T)
> 
> I swear, all of you are precious angels! Fighting!
> 
> \---  
> Kuroo is a lovestruck, bedheaded human and Tsukishima is a salty rebellious god.

"Kaashi, Kuroo's not back yet." Kenma said worriedly as he stood by the edge of the tent, looking at the direction Kuroo disappeared at.

 

Akaashi followed his gaze. It's been 10 minutes since Kuroo had gone and it was raining softly already. For someone like Kuroo, who was not accustomed to the forest, it would certainly be dangerous if stays in there too long.

 

Not to mention that it was already sunset.

 

"Maybe he just wanted to take photos. You know how much Kuroo-san loves nature." Akaashi suggested, hoping to calm the blonde down.

 

Kenma shook his head. "Kuroo didn't bring his camera with him. I saw him place it in his bag earlier. As we were boarding the bus."

 

"Akaashi!"

 

Bokuto screamed from inside the tent, and he scrambled out and looked at the two of them. "Where is my bro, Kuroo?" He asked, completely oblivious.

 

"We don't know, Kou." Answered Akaashi as soon as he recovered from the shock of Bokuto's voice. "He still hasn't come back from the forest."

 

(Both of them actually jumped, and Kenma covered his ears. And well, also scaring the people from the nearby tents, and they were now glaring at him. Including Kenma.)

 

Bokuto frowned, ignoring the glares directed at him, and stood up. He stared at the forest for awhile, before looking back at Akaashi. He was serious, and looked like he was about to do something stupid.

 

"How about we search for-----"

 

"No, it's too dangerous." Both Kenma and Akaashi said, not giving Bokuto a chance to finish what he was supposed to say. Of course he would say that, Kenma and Akaashi thought. Both Kuroo and Bokuto were adventurous and would jump at any sign of an adventure.

 

Bokuto pouted. "Then how about we call him?" He suggested.

 

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him. "Bokuto, there's no signal." He sighed, exasperated. Bokuto shoulders' slumped. "Oh yeah."

 

Akaashi sighed. "Let's try searching for him when the rain has let up. All three of us together." He suggested and Kenma nodded. Bokuto's jaw dropped as he stared at the two boys.

 

"How come you easily accepted that suggestion while you rudely turned down mine?!" He whined.

 

"It is because it _is_ your idea, Bokuto."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

 

"Nothing." Kenma snorted as Akaashi softly giggled at the completely offended look on his boyfriend's face.

 

====

 

"You live here?"

 

Tsukishima nodded and saw that the human in front of him was confused. Tsukishima wasn't exactly surprised. If he was in Kuroo's shoes then he would've been confused too.

 

I mean, who lives in a temple in the middle of a prairie across a abandoned road, right? Certainly not any ordinary human.

 

"Then, do you live here alone?"

 

Tsukishima nodded once again. Kuroo blinked before scratching his ridiculous hair. Seriously, how does one stay handsome despite having bedhair?

 

Tsukishima couldn't believe he just thought of that.

 

Just a while ago, he saw this silhoutte of a human by his temple and wondered if he was about to place a curse on him. Or her.

 

But as he neared his temple warily he saw this handsome human being, like a wet, shivering cat by his doorway. He pitied the cat----- human rather, and decided to let him shelter inside his temple.

 

That's just it right? Simple, really. Besides, it was a god's job to protect humans and that does not usually limit to their followers. Since the said man, who introduced himself as Kuroo Tetsurou, was obviously a lost tourist.

 

"You're a tourist, aren't you Kuroo-san?" He asked, to leave an impression that he was just a normal resident of the temple, and not some powerful god.

 

"That's right. But I got lost actually. I got separated from my friends." Kuroo smiled sheepishly. Tsukishima refrained himself from rolling his eyes and call him stupid. The man in front of him was a human. And not some annoying hypocrite of a god. He should at least act godly. I mean, he's supposed to be under a punishment. (Lol.)

 

"I think I know where you come from." Tsukishima said, and he really does know. "Please wait here while I fetch umbrellas for us." He started walking away when Kuroo grabbed his wrist and Tsukishima swore he felt something, like a connection, but he might be imagining it.

 

He looked at Kuroo in surprise and it seemed the latter was surprised at what he did too. He quickly let go of Tsukishima's wrist. "I'm sorry!-- I mean, I didn't---- Mean to, I--'' he sighed in frustration.

 

"Sorry. What I meant was that you didn't have to. I still remember the way I came from. I'm sure I'll be fine." Kuroo mumbled, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want, then I won't force you."

 

They were silent for a moment before Tsukishima looked at Kuroo once again. "Care for tea, Kuroo-san?"

 

Kuroo brightened. "Yeah, sure."

 

====

 

"I'm boreeeeddd!" Oikawa whined and pouted at the god of strength who was currently busy with paperworks. "Iwa-chan, enlighten me!"

 

"Shut up, Crappykawa."

 

Oikawa gasped. "Now you're imitating Kei-chan? Seriously, what's wrong with you gods?" He exclaimed and pointed a finger at Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi stared at him in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Tooru?"

 

Oikawa winced. Oh yeah. He doesn't know. Puffing his cheeks, Oikawa rolled his eyes and looked away. "Nothing."

 

Iwaizumi sighed as he stood from his chair and slid beside Oikawa on his bed. Cuddling the god. "I wish I could enlighten you, Tooru. But the deadline for my paperworks is tomorrow." 

 

"Then why don't you tear those damn paperworks and tell the council tomorrow that your dog ate your paperwork."

 

"Oh yeah? But I don't  _have_ a dog. Now who'll be my dog now? You?" Iwaizumi responded sardonically.

 

Oikawa's jaw dropped and a completely offended look crossed his pretty face. "Iwa-chan! Did you just call me your bitch?! How rude!"

 

Iwaizumi snorted a laugh. "Whatever Tooru, I never said that you were my  _bitch_ , you were the one who said it."

 

Oikawa blushed before squirming out of Iwaizumi's grip but then who was he kidding? His boyfriend was the god of Strength. Having thick, muscular arms around you maybe nice but not all the time.

 

"Where are you going?" Iwaizumi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Out. I have something to discuss with Daichi." Oikawa answered. Okay, he was lying. He actually remembered the conversation between him and Tsukishima earlier and decided to work on it now that he was bored and Iwaizumi was busy.

 

But Iwaizumi doesn't need to know that.

 

Iwaizumi frowned, and Oikawa noticed the hesitant look in his eyes but the god reluctantly loosened his grip around Oikawa's waist and this time, Oikawa was actually able to break free.

 

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan." Oikawa called out when he was by the door. "I'll be back before you know it." He gave Hajime a genuine smile before slamming the door behind him.

 

Two elves were waiting for him outside. They were under Iwaizumi. Oikawa ignored them and followed him, just a few steps behind, attempting to escort him outside.

 

Oikawa was secretly annoyed and wanted them to piss off but he decided he has more important things to do.

 

Moments later, he was finally outside Iwaizumi's wing and without looking back, continued to walk on. He was sure that those elves were no longer following him.

 

He headed to Tsukishima's wing. It wasn't that far but the god lived in the other side of the river, the great divide between demigods and gods.

 

Iwaizumi, his boyfriend, was a demigod. Oikawa was not. But that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered to both of them was that really loved each other.

 

"Oikawa-san! Good morning!!" A cheerful voice greeted and this made Oikawa flinch. Turning, he saw Hinata, the demigod who sucessfully inherited the former god of the sun and the day. Just like Iwaizumi successfully inherited the former god of strength.

 

(The time difference between the human realm and god realm is extremely random. It could be night at the human realm while it could be midday in the god realm since the perception of time between humans and gods is different. But this time, it was almost midday in the god realm while early evening in the human realm.)

 

' _Kei-chan's counterpart._ ' Oikawa thought. He smiled at the little ginger head who was grinning brightly at him. Oikawa inwardly groaned. Tsukishima was right. This guy was too bright.

 

(He's just actually used to the calmness that Tsukishima oozed whenever they were around. Oikawa has always liked that.)

 

"Why hello Hinata. You're feeling cheerful today." Oikawa chirped. Hinata nodded happily as he and Oikawa walked towards the bridge.

 

"Hehe. I don't know really. But I just feel  _really_ good today. I feel like  **bam! Swoosh!** "

 

Oikawa secretly sweatdropped. So.... what was the difference between bam and swoosh? He absolutely had no idea.

 

They were finally at the bridge and Oikawa immediately turned to the smaller god. "Well, Hinata, see you later."

 

He quickly turned and made sure not to look to look back. He can't afford to be delayed. 

 

"See you later Oikawa-san!" Hinata called.

 

====

 

"Where is he?" Akaashi whispered to himself, frustrated. He wanted to know why Kuroo chose to disappear. He was so fed up of Bokuto's wailing but then again, he still loves his boyfriend so damn much.

 

Beside him, Kenma was fiddling with the flashlight as he shone it through the trees. They were in the forest, looking for Kuroo. The rain had already let up and it was already dark.

 

They even had to sneak out unnoticed since Akaashi and Keiji were sure that the bus driver would never allow them to do so.

 

"Broooooo!!!! Kuroo! Come out now! Don't be scared! Commee!!" Bokuto yelled staring into the night.

 

"What is he, a dog?" Kenma mumbled and Akaashi snickered. "I think you meant a cat, Kenma." He joked.

 

Kenma stared at him in disbelief before chuckling. He looked back at Bokuto who was confidently leading them through the dense forest despite having only one flashlight, which Kenma was holding.

 

"How is your boyfriend leading us so confidently? Is he an owl?" Kenma mumbled once again.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto heard this and Bokuto laughed loudly before Akaashi put a hand on his mouth.

 

"Quiet, Kou. If you're too loud, the forest spirits will be angry. We're not the only ones here, after all." Akaashi hissed while looking around.

 

Kenma felt a chill down his spine when Akaashi's eyes were fixed in an area, as if he saw something, before tearing it away and looked back at Bokuto.

 

What was that?

 

Kenma couldn't see it, but he was certain that Akaashi saw  _something._ And it might be something unpleasant, since Akaashi hurriedly ushered them from the area they were standing at.

 

"How would you know that though? Can you see them?" Bokuto asked, and Kenma wasn't sure if he noticed the Akaashi's strange behavior. Ever since they were highschool, Kenma wasn't really able to read Bokuto when they were outside the court.

 

Akaashi blinked, as if he caught himself, before looking away. "N-no. I can't."

 

Okay, there was definetely something wrong.

 

"Excuse me."

 

The three of them jumped as Bokuto screamed and hugged Akaashi while Kenma gripped Akaashi's sleeve.

 

In front of them was a tall man with blonde hair. He was pretty and Kenma wasn't even sure who was prettier. Him or Akaashi.

 

Was he the thing Akaashi saw earlier?

 

The man blinked. "Ah, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. The three of them finally calmed down as they stared at him.

 

"No, it's alright." Akaashi waved his hand, as he shook Bokuto off of him. "Is there something that you need?"

 

The man nodded. "Yes. Do you know someone named Kuroo? He's actually in my home. Said he was lost." He asked.

 

The three looked at each other before turning back at him. "Who are you?" Kenma asked warily.

 

"I'm Tsukishima."

 

"Can you describe him to us?" Akaashi asked, hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, who was still scared out of his wits.

 

"He's tall. He has black bedhair."

 

"Go on.." Kenma urged.

 

"And he has a stupid look on his face and a shit-eating grin."

 

"That's him!" Bokuto confirmed and Kenma swore he saw the small smile on Tsukishima's face.

 

"So he's with you? Can you take us to your house?" Akaashi asked.

 

"That's what I intend to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, the language they all speak here is english, despite being japanese. They all learnt english to make their travels easier.
> 
> And the language they speak at South Alvaris is also english.
> 
> Werpa!


	4. Tea Time at the the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima finds himself enjoying the company of the human he invited in. He learns a lot from him and realizes that humans like him are a big pain.
> 
> Especially when Kuroo keeps on getting him off guard, from his hyena like laugh to his obnoxious taunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So, another update! Yay! We don't have classes today so i guess I had the time.

Kei couldn't decide whether he regretted taking the human in or taking him in was one of the best decisions he made for his whole lifetime as a god.

 

They were currently facing each other, drinking tea as the rain was slowly letting up. Tetsurou was talkative and Kei could immediately deduce that the said man loved to gossip. Kei didn't mind, since his stories were actually entertaining and they share the same sense of humor.

 

(Although Kei didn't want to admit, he was actually pretty updated with the human realm.)

 

" So there was this guy who stuck his foot in my path, it was pathetic really but he was trying to sabotage me. Since it was my turn next to report about my research topic." Kuroo babbled while Kei listened with interest.

 

" Kuroo-san, are you sure he was trying to sabotage you? What if he didn't mean to stick out his foot while you were passing? That would've been embarrassing." Kei teased.

 

Kuroo pouted and clutched his heart playfully. "You hurt my feelings! Don't you trust my instincts, Tsukki?" He groaned. The playful smile on Kei's lips slowly disappeared as he glared at Kuroo. "Don't call me Tsukki."

 

Seriously, where did he get that idea? He only introduced himself as Tsukishima and yet he somehow able to call him by the nickname Yamaguchi loved to call him ever since he saved the god from a group of bullies.

 

 That's right. Bullying was a trend in the god's realm too. Don't be too surprised.

 

 Seing the frown on Tsukishima's face, Tetsurou smirked and leaned forward to tease him. "But you look like a Tsukki. Therefore I shall call you Tsukki." He said in a matter of factly tone which irked Tsukishima more.

 

" Then shall I call you 'stray cat' then? Because honestly, you look like one right now." Tsukishima countered.

 

 At this, Tetsurou laughed, his hyena-from-lion-king-ripoff laugh, which startled Tsukishima so much that he flinched and almost spilled his tea. Kei blinked. Oh my. What was that? That sounded so inhuman.

 

Kuroo continued laughing without a care in the world and because of this, Kei struggled to stifle a chuckle. He decided to take a sip from his tea as he waited for Kuroo to finish. Finally, Kuroo took a deep breath and sipped his tea while looking at Kei, a smile on his lips. Kei felt himself blush and he desperately tried to hide it by looking away.

 

" You're really funny, Tsukki." Tetsurou began, pretending not to notice the red tint on Tsukishima's face. Kuroo wanted to scream but he can't of course, maybe Tsukishima would think he was creepy. Then he would've lost his chance before he even started.

 

" Thanks. I've heard that a lot of times. But it's usually sarcastic." Tsukishima said. At his answer, Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. Oh? He actually has friends? Or maybe not, since Tetsurou thinks that Tsukishima actually liked the solitude and silence.

 

" Why? Did you fight them? Like boxing?" Tetsurou asked while imitating an uppercut and a punch. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a barbarian to you? I don't like fighting. Physically or any way." He said, and added with a light whisper. "Athough I do like riling people up."

 

 Tetsurou guffawed. "Same! There's always that satisfying thing about provoking a person and them showing the reaction you wanted. It's always the best!" 

 

"So you rile your enemies up while playing volleyball?"

 

Tetsurou froze. Then he stared at Tsukishima who was nonchalantly tapping his fingers on the cup while waiting for his answer. Tetsurou wondered how he knew about him playing volleyball when he never mentioned it in the first place. "Tsukki, how do you know I play volleyball?"

 

" The callouses. I felt it when you grabbed my wrist earlier." Tsukishima answered instantly, as if expecting the question. "And besides, you look like someone who plays volleyball. Shall I call you volleyball then?" He mocked.

 

 Tetsurou snickered. "Stop. Fine, I play volleyball. Ever since I was little. And during high school I was the middle blocker and the captain of my team. So, it's my job to rile people up." He proudly stated, puffing his chest.

 

" Oh really? If riling people up was a decent job, I probably would've been rich right now."

 

Tetsurou pouted. "I practically told you about my volleyball career and all you say is you'll get rich if riling people up was a decent job? Come on, Tsukki!" He whined.

 

 Kei grimaced. The was Kuroo whined very much (and annoyingly) reminded him of a certain god of manipulation back at the god realm.  _They're so alike._  He thought. No wonder he enjoyed talking to Kuroo.

 

 Kei just shrugged instead. "Well, I can't say anything. Since I have never played that sport before." He explained. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. "Then how do you know about my callouses?" He asked.

 

 Kei thought of Iwaizumi. The demigod who was Oikawa's boyfriend. Before suceeding the position as God of Strength, Kei often talked to him about his life when he was still living as an ordinary human in the human realm before he found out that he was a demigod and was taken to the God Realm. Kei usually held hands with him, since he could accurately measure the growth of Iwaizumi's abilities and whether he improved.

 

 That's how Kei came to know about volleyball. And the callouses.

 

 "My friend plays volleyball. He oftenly smacks me in the head or slaps my hand if I was being too stubborn and annoying." Kei chuckled, remembering the times when His and Oikawa's pranks went overboard and when they were acting too informal and disrespectful during events in the God Realm.

 

(Yamaguchi always laughed when Iwaizumi does so. He even encouraged the other god since Kei actually stops when Iwaizumi does so. Kei felt betrayed.)

 

Kuroo brightened. "Really! What's his position?" He eagerly asked. 

 

"Wing spiker. Ace."

 

" That's awesome! You see, my bro Koutarou was also an ace! I wonder who spikes harder." Kuroo happily stated before remembering that Kei doesn't know who the flippity fuck Koutarou was.

 

" Ah, Koutarou is my friend I came here with. He's extremely noisy and energetic with a passion. He was also captain and ace." Kuroo quickly explained which Kei nodded to. _I don't really care anyway._

 

"So... Can I meet that friend of yours? I would love to play a match with him." Kuroo asked. Kei stiffened. How was he supposed to say this? _Oh I'm sorry, you can't since he is a demigod and currently busy with freakin deadlines and stuff but oh! If you do want to meet him, you must first be a god! Be the dragon warrior!_

 

And suddenly, this becomes Kung Fu Panda. No kidding.

 

" He's actually really busy right now. And it's been a long time since he played volleyball." Kei explained. He did not lie, but he didn't say the whole truth either. He actually felt proud of himself.

 

"I see. Well, too bad then." Kuroo dismissed. Kei smiled. At least he knew how to stop. Unlike a certain someone.

 

(Back in the God Realm, Oikawa sneezes. He looks around to see Ushijima looking at him and he curses.)

 

=====

 

Yamaguchi was in the courtyard of his wing together with his girlfriend, Hitoka. The goddess of the stars and comets. Both of them were sipping wine, while looking at the garden.

 

"I wonder how Tsukishima-kun's doing." Spoke Yachi. At this, Yamaguchi chuckled.

 

"Oh, I'm sure he's doing just fine." He said, imagining Kei lazily lounging around his temple. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

 

Yamaguchi has known Kei ever since he was presented as the former god of the Night's sucessor. Back when the both of them still started out. Back when Kei was under Oikawa's supervision while Yamaguchi was under Sugawara's.

 

Kei was stubborn. And also loves to rile people and gods alike. Yamaguchi had been concerned about this for a long time. One day, Kei might provoke the wrong person or the wrong god, and would get into deep trouble.

 

But he knew that Kei would never provoke 200 gods in one month unreasonably. Okay, maybe he just hated the others purely (like Kuniharu and Gin) while there must be a motive for him to do so.

 

Two tiny fairies approached him in tingly voices and whispered to him. "There are three humans, in the forest near Tsukishima-sama's temple."

 

"What?! Are they hunters? Or loggers?" He asked, alarmed. The forest might be in danger. As well as Tsukishima's temple. Once a temple is broken down, the god loses his power and influence and would be considered unworthy.

 

One fairy shook her head. "No my lord. They're looking for someone. I think it was the human who entered Tsukishima's temple."

 

"Eh?!"

 

Yamaguchi turned to Yachi, who was looking at him in confusion. Apparently, only he could understand the fairies' languange, since they were under him.

 

"Hitoka, I'm sorry but there has been an emergency." Yamaguchi stood from his seat and kissed her cheek tenderly and without waiting for her response, rushed towards his office. The two fairies trailing behind him.

 

"What do you mean about the human who entered Tsukki's temple?" He asked as soon as he closed the door to his office.

 

"U-um, it was Tsukishima-sama who invited him inside. And when I went to check, they were talking to each other. Laughing." Piped the other fairy.

 

At this information, Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. Tsukki talking to a human? Laughing, even? This wasn't something you'd see everyday.

 

He guessed he was okay. Even Tsukki approved. "What about the other three? Who's watching over them?"

 

"The lady of the forest." 

 

Yamaguchi whistled. "Whew. I hope she doesn't scare them. Thank you. You may go back now." He dismissed the two fairies.

 

The two bowed before exiting his office.

 

He decided to go see Tsukishima.

 

======

 

"Tsukki!" He called as he entered the temple and headed towards the receiving room. He slid the door to the side and he saw his bestfriend and the human he was with.

 

Both were seated across each other, casually sipping tea, well before Kei choked when he saw Yamaguchi standing at the door and Kuroo rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

 

"Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?" Kei asked when he finally recovered. He expected that Yamaguchi would know about his visitor but he didn't expect that he would personally storm here.

 

"Tsukki! Why didn't tell me you had a new friend!"

 

Kei blushed. "Shut up, Yamaguchi! H-he's not my.... friend."

 

Yamaguchi blinked. Kei stuttering, blushing and hesitating? Wowowowowow. What is even happening?

 

"We'll talk outside." Kei said as he grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist. "Excuse me, Kuroo-san." Kei bowed and the bewildered human nodded.

 

Tetsurou was left inside the receiving room, surprised by the following events. Was he the friend Tsukki was talking about? The one who played volleyball? And did he also just call him tsukki?

 

Oh. He already liked him.

 

He decided to sit back and continue sipping his tea.

 

====

 

"I can't believe you, Tsukki! You already have a human friend!" Yamaguchi congratulated, a hand on Kei's shoulder. Kei scowled as he brushed Yamaguchi's hand.

 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

 

"Sorry, Tsukki." Tadashi apologized, although not exactly sorry at all. Kei sighed. "It was raining, and he was getting wet. So I invited him inside." He explained.

 

"And? The rain has let up now. What is he still doing here?" Yamaguchi teased. Kei stared at him before looking out the window, seeing that the rain has already let up.

 

"Oh could be you enjoyed his company too much that you-----"

 

Kei placed his hand over Yamaguchi's mouth and glared at him. "Not another word, Tadashi." He warned.

 

Yamaguchi shrugged as he removed Kei's hand from his mouth, now showing a big grin. "Sure Kei." He mimicked.

 

"Oh, and I guess it's time to say goodbye to him already." Tadashi informed, suddenly serious. "His friends are already in the forest, looking for him."

 

"If that's the case, then I guess I should fetch them." Kei said as he started opening the door to the receiving room. There, they found Kuroo curled up on the floor like a cat, fast asleep.

 

"Wow Tsukki. He trusts you so much that he actually fell asleep."

 

" _Shut up,_ Yamaguchi."

 

"Haha."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Eyes that See Through Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Keiji was little, he was able to see things that no one else could. Fairies, gnomes, ghosts and such. But this little ability of his disappeared when he reached highschool.
> 
> But why had it suddenly reappeared, in the country called South Alvaris, while looking for his lost friend in the middle of a dark forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I hope you'll enjoy this little update of mine.

Keiji took a deep breath as he, Kenma and Bokuto sneaked into the unfamiliar forest in an attempt to find Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.

 

It was tiring, at least to Keiji's standards, who had to deal with Kenma's growing anxiety and Koutarou's loud whining at the same time.

 

Not to mention that it was already evening, and they were stuck in the middle of a freakin forest. Normally, Keiji wouldn't mind, since he too, was really worried for Kuroo, who disappeared so suddenly.

 

But the thing he noticed when they first arrived here, in South Alvaris, was that they were back.

 

And this was  _NOT_ a drill.

 

Ever since Keiji stepped on the airport of South Alvaris, he felt an excruciating pain in his eyes, and he had to struggle to hide his pain so his three companions wouldn't notice.

 

(Kenma almost did, being too sharp for his own good, but Keiji was cunning, and he immediately slipped on dark tinted sunglasses.)

 

His ability, the ability he didn't ask for, and an ability so useless that he wished they were gone, were back.

 

People usually see the vibrant and tropical setting of South Alvaris and would usually fawn over them but what Keiji felt was horror.

 

Yes, he saw the same things and same setting as other people did, but that was not all. Tiny fairies and nymphs, hovering around him, all talking in hushed whispers talking in different and foreign languages that Keiji  _seemed_ to understand.

 

It was all the same. Even back in Japan, before he graduated from Junior High. He saw the spirits of the dead lurking around his home, school and city---- basically wherever he went.

 

Keiji was intelligent. He understood immediately that those creatures he has seen were not meant to be tampered with, or it would just be a big pain in his ass.

 

Staring at the little creatures, one nymph turned to him just as Keiji looked away in the nick of time.

 

He felt worse, now that he was in the forest. Him and two others being the only humans around while everything else were mythical creatures.

 

Bokuto yelled loudly amongst the trees, a few tiny fairies and different sizes of nymphs turning their heads at them occasionally, obviously disturbed.

 

(Keiji just wanted to kiss Bokuto right there and then if that makes him shut up. But Keiji was not gonna do that. Not when a lot of creatures were looking at them.)

 

Kenma and Bokuto were oblivious of what he saw. And he felt relieved that they didn't have to see what he has to deal with.

 

So when Bokuto laughed out loud, too loud for anyone's liking, he panicked. Because this time, not only a couple of heads turned, but everyone in the vicinity looked at them with scrutinizing eyes, as if they were a threat to the forest.

 

Keiji sprang into action and immediately shushing him, eyes darting at the observing creatures when his met another pair of eyes of a terrifying creature.

 

A woman, was standing a couple of meters from them. Hair all shaggy and eyes bulging and red. She was standing there, ready to attack them anytime.

 

Keiji immediately understood that she was the forest's guardian, and the fact that she was there makes them a threat.

 

He immediately ushered Kenma and Bokuto away from where they were standing but Keiji still felt the woman's haunting gaze.

 

When Bokuto suddenly asked him if he could actually see the fairies and nymphs, Keiji couldn't help but freeze. He knew that his boyfriend was sharp but he didn't need to know.

 

And he would never.

 

He had noticed Kenma's suspicious stares and Keiji couldn't do anything he stupid, not when his friend has his eye on him now.

 

A voice suddenly called out and Keiji saw a beautiful man with curly, blonde hair and golden eyes, staring at them.

 

He looked like a god. And Keiji briefly wondered if he was the forest's god. But when the stranger mentioned that he has Kuroo at his house, the idea was immediately dismissed.

 

Stranger danger? Maybe. But they were desperate.

 

And they found themselves following the stranger, who calls himself Tsukishima to his house, with the hope of seeing Kuroo.

 

Keiji suddenly had this nagging feeling inside him that things didn't end at all. But everything, something, ever since they arrived here in South Alvaris was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm. Sorry. I was being clumsy again and well, this happened. I pressed the wrong button. Huhu.
> 
> So this update is kinda short. I just wanted to post Akaashi's pov through all of this. What do you think of him though?


	7. Say whut

HI GUYS!

 

So, I know i haven't updated in a long time, that's mostly because of school and some other activities.

 

And now I finally had the time to return to my account and actually write my story, but I'll have to say this:

 

I'm afraid I'm going to discontinue this. Mostly because of the shitty word choice, inconsistent plot, mistakes and other else.

 

Ah, but, to make up for it, I would be making a brand new story. Same title and same summary, but with sturdier plot, better word choice and (hopefully) lesser mistakes.

 

I thank everyone who had supported me along the way, with all the kudos and comments. All of you are precious!

 

I might be posting the first chapter next week, so if anyone is still interested in this little story of mine, please stay tuned.

 

Thank you so much! <3

 

-Xamantha


End file.
